Wild ARMs 3 Prologue
by Matt Coates
Summary: The story of Wild ARMs 3. Care has been taken for accuracy, and due to the size of the story it has been split into several parts.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Note; disclaimer at end of chapter.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a dark and stormy night…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tony walked down the corridor in the first class carriage. (So far,) he mused, (the journey has been pretty normal, despite the cargo we're carrying). As if in answer to his thoughts, the train shock and started to slow, causing him to stumble. Tony turned his eyes up to the nearest speaker as it started to crackle.

"Attention all passengers: We are currently decelerating from our normal speed. Please remain seated for your safety. Tony started to run down the corridor towards the engine…only to hit someone walking out of one of the cabins.

"O-Ouch…!" the passenger groaned, holding her head.

"I-I'm terribly sorry!" Tony apologized. "Are you all right? I was in a right, and…" Tony glanced up and down the passenger. She was about eighteen by his guess, with brown hair and a purple dress. Fortunately, she didn't seem to be hurt.

"Can you tell me what's going on?" she asked. Tony shrugged in reply

"I'm not sure. I'm making the rounds to see what I can find out. Until then, please return to your cabin and remain seated." The young girl shrugged, and turned back to her cabin. Tony was about to move on, when she darted around him and ran for the cargo cabin. Tony gasped; it was the cabin with the special cargos in it!

"Hey! You can't go through there! That's the car with the classified cargo!" he called out.

"Thanks for the tip!" she called back, waving her arm. Tony groaned, and ran after her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Miss, please… This car is off limits" Tony gasped as he caught up with her outside the train.

"That's because there's something important in there, right?" the passenger asked, staring at the next carriage.

"That is correct," Tony said gravely, "and that is precisely the reason why that car is off limits to all passengers."

"Then… If something were to happen, there's a good chance it might happen in there, right? I mean, look…" Tony turned to look at what she was talking about, and groaned as he realized that the padlock and chain on the door was open.

"No… This can't be happening…" Tony said, shaking his head. "That's impossible…" He took the key out of his pocket. "The fact of the matter is, I have the key to the car in my hands, see?

"Well, if it's true that you have the key, then it's also true that the door is already open." The passenger pointed out. "I say we take a look inside. We might find more behind the truth we already know…" Tony hesitated, and then walked over to the next car and pulled open the door.

"Thank goodness…" he exclaimed, glancing around. "Everything seems to be in order. But let's check the crate, just in case…" Tony jogged over to the chest in the center of the room.

"All the windows are boarded up," the passenger commented, following him in. "You sure are taking precautions. What exactly is in there, anyway?" Tony ignored her, carefully lifting the chest's lid. The Ark Scepter began its standard glowing act.

"Wow… What are all these lights?" Tony was about to answer, when there was a smash. Tony turned in time to see a kid wearing Drifter clothes and a pair of scarves (one red, one white) smash through one of the windows. At the same time, a large man in Basker clothes stood up from behind a bunch of crates and Clive Winslet, the guard hired to guard the cargo, leapt through the door. In seconds, Tony was surrounded by tree ARMs, all pointing at each other. While most of this mind was frozen in fear, a part of him couldn't help but wonder what history was behind this grand hest…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Notes: Wild ARMs 3 and the associated charactersand storybelongs to Media Vision/Contrail. I have no intention of gaining any money from this document.


	2. Virginia

_Two weeks before the fateful encounter… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia scowled to herself as the Hobgobs tossed the last crates of food, money and other valuables onto the last cart. The Hobgobs had come out of nowhere, and taken over the settlement without warning. Virginia glanced around as Uncle Tesla confronted the head Hobgob, and spotted another Hobgob heading straight for Armengard. Virginia quickly moved over, and blocked the Hobgob from reaching Armengard.

"There, you've taken everything we have," Virginia glanced back over as Uncle Tesla continued to argue with the Hobgob Boss. "I ask that you leave here at once and leave us in peace!"

"Uncle Tesla!" Virginia called out, angry at his apparent cowardly behavior despite herself. After all, he was only trying to ensure everyone survived. Tesla carefully waved a hand at her, to tell her to calm down.

"Gob-gob!" The Hobgob Boss said, arrogantly. "Tough words for loser! Me teach you lesson. 'Might is right'! So you are wrong and me am right! Me am right, so me am cool! Gob-gob! Gob-gob! Me am strong, so always hungry. So that is rule, and me am cool! Gob-gob!" A Hobgob walked up to the boss. The Hobgob Boss casually waved at one of the carts, causing the other Hobgob to head in that direction. "Gob-gob! You are uncool. So you feed me and buddies. Dat is new rule dat me decide! Gob-gob!" Virginia gaped in shock as Tesla started in surprise.

"Feed you?" Tesla exclaimed. "We can't afford to do that! We'd all…" He was interrupted as the Hobgob Boss head-butted him to ground. Virginia winced in sympathy.

"Gob-gob? Taste good? Weak get full quickly. You have no food den eat some of dat! Gob-gob!" The Hobgob Boss got onto one of the carts. As all three carts were pulled away from the village by the other Hobgobs, Virginia carefully slipped out of Boot Hill, and followed them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia carefully climbed the shallow ridge the carts had just gone over, and glanced around in surprise as she realized that the Hobgobs' hideout was the old merchant's mansion by the sand sea. She spotted the Hobgobs entering the building by a side door. She quickly followed them. As the door closed behind her, she winced at the screech from the rusty hinges. She quickly clutched her hands over her ears.

"Yikes…" Virginia mused as the noise died down. "Rusty hinges. Great… Now they probably know I'm here. But…" she quickly glanced around, before pulling out one of her ARMs from the holster. "There's no turning back now. I've got to push ahead and prove myself. It's time to fly." She quickly headed through the door to the corridor…only to confront two Hobgobs coming to investigate the noise. They lunged to the attack, one of the axes nicking her left arm as she dodged. Virginia spun, yanking the ARMs from their holsters, and quickly put a bullet through each monsters brain. They both collapsed, twitching. Virginia quickly grabbed and examined her left arm.

"So this is what it's like to actually fight…" she mused as she confirmed that it was only a minor scratch. "Only the strong survive--the law of the wasteland." She glanced up the stairs ahead. "All that shooting must've alerted the others. I can't just stand around like this. I have to stop shaking… Control yourself… Stay strong…. I'm going to have to fly on my own!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia carefully pulled the valve handle round once more. The large door slide open with a creak. As she looked around, Virginia realized that she must be in the Hobgob's storeroom.

"Hey… It's all the valuables they stole from us. So this is where they stashed everything…" Virginia proclaimed happily. She glanced around, and pulled open a chest. Inside was a key and… "Hm? What's this?" Virginia pulled out the torn sheet of paper. To her surprise, it was half of a photograph. It was a picture of…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Virginia carefully aimed and pulled the trigger. The shoot missed bottle, and the recoil knocks her into her Dad's arms. Carefully, her steadied her, and led the way inside, where they sat down at the table._

_"Virginia…" her Dad asked. "You like shooting ARMs?"_

_"Ummm…" she hesitated, "I like shooting with you Daddy! You think I can shoot two ARMs at once like you?"_

_"Two at once…" Dad said curiously. "That's going to take some practice."_

_"Okay, I'll practice real hard!" Virginia nodded and grinned. "So, teach me… Okay Daddy? Promise?" _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia opened her eyes and mentally aged about ten years. She glanced back down at the photo. It showed a group of scientists gathered around the front of some kind of lab. The figure in the center was her father, smiling into the camera.

"A photo of Daddy…" Virginia said sadly, "I thought I destroyed all his pictures after Mom died, since they only bought back painful memories…" She carefully put the photo away into a pocket and wiped her eyes furiously. "This is no time to dwell on the past… I have to do what I can for the people who need me today! You're on your own in the wasteland…" She quickly headed back out into the hall. The key fitted the door on the other side of the room. Through it, she could see the main entrance hall to the house. As she headed towards the exit, she heard a sound from above and behind her. She turned…and barely managed to dodge as the Hobgob Boss lunged from the 2nd floor and tried to attacks her.

"You…" Virginia said startled, and reflexively grabbed her ARMs "You're the one who stole all our valuables… You're the one who bought so much grief to everyone!" The creature grinned, and attacked. Virginia dodged, and quickly spun around. Before the Hobgob Boss could respond, she fired two bullets into it's back. It collapsed, but climbed back up again after a second.

"He's still on his feet?" Virginia gasped. "What now? I can't back down now…" Come on, focus. Stop shaking. Your wings are strong… You gotta fly! "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Virginia raised her ARMs…and emptied ever bullet into the creature in front of her. It collapsed…and exploded into messy pieces.

"Huff…huff…huff…huff…" Virginia panted, and looked up as she heard footsteps. Several Hobgobs had surrounded her, and she was out of bullets. "They're still coming? So many… I don't think I can do this on my own… Uncle Tesla… Aunt Shalte… Everyone… Daddy…"

"Everyone! In here! Hurry!" Virginia looked back in surprise as the doors were thrown open. The other villagers, led by Armengard, ran into the room. The Hobgobs glance around, and then run off quickly. She climbed to her feet as Uncle Tesla walked over to her. Suddenly, her head snapped around as Uncle Tesla slapped her face.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia was lying on her bed, gazing at the ceiling when she heard a knock at the door. She quickly sat up.

"Come in…" she said. Both Aunt Shalte and Uncle Tesla walked into the room.

"Did you rest well?" Aunt Shalte asked. "How are you feeling?"

"Much better," Virginia reassured her, "thank you. I'm sorry to worry you. I must have caused you so much trouble…"

"Oh, don't worry about it," Aunt Shalte said, waving a hand dismissively. She paused for a second. "You know… Everyone's waiting downstairs. They all want to thank you for bringing back our things."

"Uncle Tesla, Aunt Shalte…" Virginia hesitated, knowing that if she said what was on her mind, there'd be no going back. "There's something I need to talk to you about. I… I want to become a Drifter" Aunt Shalte gasped, and leaned against the support Uncle Tesla gave her. "My father disappeared into the wasteland, but one thing he taught me was the ability to handle ARMs. If there's anyone out there--out there in the vast wasteland needing my help, I want to have wings so that I can fly right to them. I know it sounds arrogant, and it might be a mistake on my part… Even during this last incident, I wanted to help everyone, but in the end, I was the one who needed help. But even so… I can't turn away from this desire of wanting to help people. When something sad happens, its memory is engraved into the heart. Nobody wants to have sad memories… Even I know that. So… if my ARM is able to help even one person out of trouble…"

"Dear…" Aunt Shalte sniffed, and then stood up straight.

"You've given this a lot of thought, haven't you?" Uncle Tesla asked quietly. Virginia nodded in silence. "Hmm…Unlike land, the open sky has no roads for you to follow. There's no one there to guide you. You must find your own destination, and fly there with your own strength alone. That's what it means to be a Drifter in the wasteland. If you desire to help people, always make that your destination, and fly as far as your wings will take you. If you're ever too tired to fly against the wind, you'll always be welcome here. Besides, you are family and we are proud of you. I'm sure everyone feels the same way as well." Virginia could feel her shoulders start to shake as she tried to hold back her tears.

"Uncle Tesla, Aunt Shalte…" she said quietly. "Thank you… And… I'm sorry…" Aunt Shalte waked over and hugged her tightly.

"I've always believed that anyone who can say they're sorry from the bottom of their heart is both strong and brave," she said firmly. "I guess with such a strong heart, you deserve my blessing as well. But I think you should tell someone else, too. Go tell your mother in heaven about your decision." Virginia nodded again, and carefully climbed to her feet.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virginia walked up to her mother's grave, and frowned in surprise. On the grave lay a single, simple white flower. Virginia crouched down and picked it up.

"Mom used to love these flowers," she murmured. "I see them placed here sometimes, but who could be doing it…?" Virginia stood, and turned into the wind, still holding the flower.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Notes: Wild ARMs 3 and the associated charactersand storybelongs to Media Vision/Contrail. I have no intention of gaining any money from this document.


	3. Jet

Jet glanced around at the other four people, and kept his ARM ready to point between any of them for any reason. He regretted ever hearing about the treasure on this train…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_One week before the fateful encounter… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet glanced around as he finally reached the ruins. He sighed as he realized that the main door was securely locked and closed. Jet glanced up, and started to climb up and around the temple. At the top, was a crudely made barricade blocking off the door.

"You call this a barricade?" he said doubtingly. "A kid could break through this." He took out the boomerang he had found several days ago, and hit the barricade with it. After several blows, the barricade shattered. Jet quickly headed inside and headed for the chest across the room. Suddenly, the room shifted under him and, before he could response, the floor collapsed. Jet started to fall into the room below…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pike glanced around, and dodged out from behind the old ruin. He ran over to the door, and carefully felt over the doors engravings. His questing fingers found the hidden switch, and the door opens. He quickly went inside.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet glanced around as he entered the ruins main chamber. He had been surprised that he had survived the fall without any injuries. To Jet's surprise, there were three people standing around the main chamber. (Who the…?) he wondered (Agh, just ignore 'em. I've got bigger fish to fry.) He glanced over a forth man ran in from the door.

"I couldn't find him back there Kovahn," the guy said. "The only place left is this ruin."

"Looks like Pike got here one step ahead of us," the man who had been identified as Kovahn said sadly. "The lock to this place was already picked by the time we got here." (Sounds like the person who picked the lock is causing quite a scene,) mused Jet, and shrugged. (Heh, it's got nothing to do with me, though. Better get a move on before this gets out of hand.) He started to move on, when Kovahn stopped him.

"Young man… Might you be a Drifter?" Kovahn asked. (Gimme a break…) Jet groaned inwardly, even as he turned to face the guy. "One of our youngsters has wandered into these ruins," explained Kovahn. "Would it be too much to ask you to go and find him? This place is full of traps and monsters, and none of us can go any further."

"I'm looking for the Crystal Flower." Jet said flatly. "That's all--I'm not interested in any manhunt."

"The Crystal Flower?" the guy who had arrived late started. "But that things…" He stopped as Kovahn held up his hand.

"We'll offer a reward," Kovahn suggested. "I'm not sure if the amount will be worth your while, but…" Jet hesitated. He was going to be explore the ruin anyway…

"How much…?" he asked.

"Two hundred…" Kovahn suggested hopefully.

"That amount isn't even worth my time to negotiate," Jet replied, shaking his head as he walked out. "Sorry, but find yourself a good Samaritan."

"But…!" Kovahn folded his arms and shock his head.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet carefully walked down the steps as e heard the sound of someone walking around in the next room. As he entered, he realized that the person was in fact a teenager in a green coat, with a shade that matched his hair. He lowered his ARM, and the guy sighed in relief.

"You scared me…" he said, "I thought you were a monster."

"Nah," Jet replied dismissively, "I ain't here to hurt you, either. I have other plans, although I'm not sure my source is reliable."

"Wait," Pike, if Jet remembered the name correctly, hesitated, "are you a Drifter? Were you hired to find me and take me back? Then you're here a little too early, you know…"

"So you're the one everyone's makin' a fuss about," Jet commented mildly interested. "Don't worry. I have no intention at all of taking you back against your will. I'm just here for the treasure." He walked past Pike and start to examine one of the crates in the room.

"Umm… Excuse me…" Pike said. Jet ignored him. "Hey, hello?" Jet sighed.

"I thought I already told you I'm just here for the treasure," he said testily.

"Is it the Crystal Flower you're looking for?" Pike asked. Jet looked up.

"Why? You know something?" he asked.

"Yeah," Pike said, shrugging, "that thing's pretty famous. Everyone from these parts knows about it." Jet stood up and faced him.

"So, where is it? Tell me everything you know!"

"Well…" Pike took a step forward hesitantly. "Ugh… I have no idea where it is now, but…"

"Where it is now?" Jet asked, worried. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, like I said, the legend of the Crystal Flower's really famous. I think it was just the other day…that a Drifter girl came here and took it."

"Damn…" Jet said angrily. "Someone beat me to it. Or maybe I was just duped by my informant…"

"That's too bad," Pike grimaced in sympathy. "I hear there's nothing worthwhile left in these ruins. And everyone says these ruins are unstable. So, if there isn't anything here for you, it's best that you leave now." Jet kicked a stone away from him angrily as Pike walked around him. Jet turned to follow him.

"Then let me ask you…" Jet said. "What are you doing down here if you know how dangerous this place is?" As he watched, Pike crouched and started to tap various flagstones

"I'm here looking for treasure--just like you," he replied. "But this is treasure only I know about." Jet shrugged, and decided to hang around. If nothing else, maybe he could still claim that reward from Kovahn…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet glanced up. Over the noise of Pike is hacking at the floor with a pickaxe, he was sure he could hear something walking nearer. He quickly pulled out his ARM and tried to figure out where the noise was coming from.

"Yo, I think something's coming," Jet warned, looking around.

"Yeah, I think I got something, too!" Pike proclaimed happily. When Jet spared a glance, he realized that Pike had stopped hitting the flagstones, and was now trying to lever one up.

"This isn't the time!" Jet warned. "Either you help me out, or run away! Now, which is it?"

"Sorry, neither…" Pike replied, "I've come here for my treasure and I'm not leaving without it. I won't be able to survive in a faraway place if I don't take this with me! It's a sentimental treasure that reminds me of this land--where I grew up!" Jet rolled his eyes.

"You can get as sentimental as you want," he warned, "but that's none of my concern. I don't think this sucker cares for it much either." There was still no sign of anything else in the room, but the noise was getting louder. With a sense of foreboding, Jet looked up. The Tatzelwurm monster dropped on him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a burst of fire, and the Tatzelwurm screeched, and lurched off him. Jet climbed up, ARM still smoking, and glanced around. The Tatzelwurm was squirming…but the bullet holes were closing up.

"It regenerated?" Jet gasped in surprise, "… Fine… This time, I'm gonna make you eat bullets before you get the chance to heal!" He aimed, and cut the monster in two with a hail of firepower. Jet quickly stumbled over to the stairs, and jumped back as the building started to shake.

"Huh?" he said startled. Before the words were out of his mouth, the ceiling collapsed around the stairs sealing them in. "Dammit!" he groaned. "All this trouble, and yet I'm still getting' nothing out of it!" He glanced up as Pike ran over with a box under his arm.

"Hey, are you all right?" he asked. Jet simply stared at him silently for a second before shaking his head. "That battle must have shaken things up a bit." Jet carefully climbed to his feet, and gave the box a second glance.

"By the way…" he started, keeping a eye out for any possible treasure shares. "About the treasure you dug up…"

"Oh, here," Pike said, holding out the box. "It probably doesn't even compare to what you usually charge." Jet glanced inside the box. It was full of old toys and books.

"This is all junk!" he exclaimed. "This ain't something you'd risk your life over!"

"You don't have to get so mad…" Pike said, "I said it wasn't worth much. These are all toys for my childhood. They're my fond memories of growing up here. We used to play in this ruin before it got infested with monsters. As a child, I thought every moment would last for ever. But as time went by, I grew up, and now I'm an adult. I only have a week left before I go away to a faraway land to work. That means I only have one week left of my childhood. To tell you the truth… I'm scared to death. Would I be able to adapt to an unknown place? Moreover, would I be able to stay true to who I am? I'm scared I won't be myself anymore. That's why I want to take with me the memories of who I am now, so I won't forget." Jet shook his head.

"That's something I'll never understand…" he replied, "I don't have any memories I want to hold onto. That's why I'm a Drifter. I'm as free as a bird to fly wherever I want. I have no worries. Maybe except for my income."

"I can't pay you or offer any treasure," Pike suggested, "but I can help you get out of here."

"You know this ruin well?" Jet asked, surprised. Pike walked over to one of the walls and tapped one of the stones. A slab of wall slid smoothly up, reveling a hidden door.

"I told you I used to play here," he replied. "It's a bit dangerous, but we can make it out of here through this door. Hurry. We don't have much time."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jet pulled himself up the last ladder and onto the ground level. The slight shaking finally died away, leaving the ruin silent.

"Good…" Pike said. "Sounds like it settled down. It wouldn't do me any good if I died here, even if I did find my memories." (Just like this ruin, don't memories eventually crumble and fade away…?) Jet wondered. (Why's he so passionate about it?) "But we have no time to waste," Pike continued. "Come on, let's hurry. My ticket will be useless if I miss the train."

"You're taking a train?" Jet asked, "I didn't know there was a station around here.

"There isn't," Pike replied. "The closest station from here would probably take me about five days on foot. And it'll take me another day by train to reach my destination. Even though I have a week left before I start work, today's the only day I have to pack everything. That's why I don't have time."

"Why don't you leave later?" Jet asked. Pike hesitated, and continued.

"Speaking of trains… There's supposedly one transporting a great treasure. Because of that, there's a strict screening of all passengers for every single train," he shrugged. "I was really lucky to get a ticket under the circumstances. All thanks to the villagers."

"Well…" Jet said, musing on the possibilities of what he had just heard. "We gotta get out of here first."

"Yeah, that's right," Pike said, opening the door to main chamber. "Phew… All right! I don't know what I would've done if the device was broken. Looks like we'll make it out okay. This door leads to the min hall. We're almost there."

"Good…" Jet hesitated, and tried to sound nonchalant. "By the way, can you tell me more about that train in detail--the one transporting the treasure?"

"Sure…" replied Pike suspiciously. "But why? I doubt you'll be able to get a ticket."

"Let's just say it will be my reward for saving you," Jet replied. "Don't worry about the ticket. I'll think of something."

"Okay," agreed Pike, "deal. I'll tell you more once we make it out. But seriously, thanks a lot. I never imagined I'd be able to experience something so exciting on my last day here. This is a memory we'll share forever." As they left, Jet wondered, (Memory… What, this…?)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Notes: Wild ARMs 3 and the associated charactersand storybelongs to Media Vision/Contrail. I have no intention of gaining any money from this document.


	4. Gallows

Gallows cursed silently as he sized up his two opponents, the white haired kid and the Drifter guard. There was no way he could compare the two Ark Scepters now. He wished he had ignored the damn article he had read back in Little Twister.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Five days before the fateful encounter… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gallows sat down thankfully, and gestures to the waitress of the Honey of Roses. As she headed off towards the bar for his order, Gallows picked up a newspaper and started to read. As his eyes met a certain article, however, he started in shock.

"I'll be darned if this is true!" he murmured. He quickly reread the article.

The sacred Artifact of Basker, known as the Ark Scepter, will be delivered via transcontinental train to Basker Colony. This artifact is said to be capable of communicating with the powers that sustain the world. The transport of such a priceless artifact is sure to generate curiosity, especially among train robbers, as…

"The sacred artifact of Basker? The Ark Scepter…? And it's on a train?" Gallows reached down, and picked up the Ark Scepter from where he had leaned it against the table. "Then… What the heck is this Ark Scepter that I'm holding now? Oh, man…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Three months earlier… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gallows carefully finished packing his spare things into the storage box. As he turned to leave, however, he heard Shane appear on the top floor behind him._

_"Are you really going, Brother?" Shane asked._

_"Heck, yeah…" Gallows replied with feeling. "Those of priestly lineage must enter the priesthood, right? Well, not me." He gestured angrily with his right hand. "Why the heck do I have to follow some stale, old tradition? I'm gonna live freely. No one's gonna tell me what to do."_

_"Well, you don't have to take the sacred artifact of Basker with you…" Shane pointed out._

_"The sacred artifact, Ark Scepter…" Gallows agreed. "It enables us to control and communicate with the powers that sustain the world… That's pretty darn amazing. If I could make us of that thing, then I'll have nothing to fear in the wasteland. But even if things don't work out, I can always sell it and live off the money for a while." He then turned and punched the wall in sudden anger. "What's even greater would be to see Granny's jaw drop!" He heard Shane walk over to the top of the stairs._

_"I do not understand you at all…" Shane said. "But I do accept your decision. However, I will neither help you nor intervene in your affair."_

_"That's my kid brother!" Gallows said happily. "Just the answer I wanted to hear! You take after me--you're so quick--witted! By the way, where's that slow-witted granny of ours?"_

_"I have not seen her since this morning," Shane replied. "Perhaps she's at the alter, or…" Gallows turned around in shock._

_"Don't tell me, the Southern Sanctuary?" Gallows complained. "Oh, man… Talk about bad timing… Just when I was about to head off there… That good-for-nothin' granny!"_

_"That's not a nice thing to say…" Shane pointed out. "… Anyway… Your decision still stands?"_

_"Of course!" Gallows said, surprised that Shane could think otherwise._

_"Shall I augur your future with my dream sight," Shane asked, closing eyes, "Brother? You would like to know, wouldn't you?"_

_"Nah…" Gallows disagreed. "No, thanks. It's almost guaranteed that my future will be bright. It'd spoil all the fun if I knew how good it was going to be." He turned and walked over to the door._

_"Brother!" Shane said, holding out his hand._

_"It's not like I'll never see you again," Gallows said. "Relax… I'll be back with stories about what I see and experience on Filgaia. So, wipe that frown off your face."_

_"Okay…" Shane replied. "Please take care…" Gallows waved, and left. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gallows entered the alter in the town, and glanced around. To his surprise, he saw Halle in front of the alter instead of in the Southern Sanctuary._

_"So…" Granny said, "I see you're back visiting the alter. Wonders will never cease…"_

_"Granny! So this is where you were… I thought you had gone off to the Southern Sanctuary."_

_"Well…"Granny asked. "Why? Is that where you're heading?" Gallows stepped back quickly._

_"N-No!" he stammered. "Not at all! Why would I want to go there? I was looking for you, Granny."_

_"I see…" Granny replied doubtfully. "So, what is it?"_

_"Uhhh…well…uhhh…" Gallows glanced around desperately. "O-One look at your bright smile made me forget what I was going to ask. I-I'll come back once I remember…"_

_"Hmm…" Granny mused, "I don't know what you're plotting in the Southern Sanctuary, but remember it's also called the Fallen Sanctuary. Your half-baked skills are no match for its traps and contrivances. And don't you forget it." _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gallows glanced around as he entered the Sanctuary._

_"All right… Get ready, Ark Scepter. 'Cause here I come." He slapped his face with his hands, trying to concentrate. "I've got the power of Arcana in my medium. As long as I've got that, no monster here can stand up to me!" He quickly jumped down into the room, and headed off for the rest of the ruins._

_Gallows spread his arms out wide as he entered the Scepter storage room at the center of the Sanctuary._

_"Sorry to keep you waiting, sweetie," he said. "Come to papa." As he walked up the few steps to the Scepter and reached out for it, he heard a sound behind him. As he turned, he realized that four balloon-like monsters had appeared behind him. "Sheesh… This ain't the way to treat a future priest."_

_As he cast the water Arcana, two of the monsters vanished into thin air. Just as Gallows turned to the others, they split in two, replacing the lost monsters._

_"Split in two?" Gallows gasped. "I knew something was up with these crazy balloons. Well then, I have a trick up my sleeve, too!" He quickly cast his extension: water Arcana. All four monsters vanished._

_"Well," Gallows shrugged, and turned to the Ark Scepter's platform, "this can only mean that the Ark Scepter is mine for good. All's well that ends well." He picked up the Ark Scepter and walked out towards the exit. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Gallows jogged towards the Sanctuary's exit, hoping to escape before Granny discovered what he was doing. Suddenly, as he ran down the corridor, a white wall of energy formed in front of him. Before he could stop moving, he ran into it, and fell back onto his rear._

_"Ungh!" he groaned. Glancing back, he realized that a second wall was preventing him from going back. He walked over to the wall and started to pound on it rhythmically. "Gimme a break! Another trap to repel thieves, huh? Hmm... Hey! Open up! Who do you think I am! I'm an up-and-coming candidate for priesthood! Treat me like this and you'll be sorry! Hey, you listening?"_

_"Shh!" a creepy voice called from ahead of him. "Your cries for help will be heard outside."_

_"Who's there?" Gallows called out wearily. To his relief, Shane walked up to the other side of wall, and looked through it at Gallows._

_"Aw…come on, Brother," Shane asked. "Who were you crying to?"_

_"Shane!" Gallows exclaimed in relief. "I knew I could count on you! You must have seen vile premonitions of your big brother in mortal danger, right?"_

_"Of course not," Shane said, rolling his eyes, "I knew you well enough to know you'd mess up somewhere." Gallows glared at him._

_"Hmm… I don't like your attitude," Gallows glanced up at the walls trapping him, "but I'll let it slide. Look at me! I'm trapped by these walls. Got any ideas?"_

_"Golly, Brother…" Shane said, glancing up at the walls as well, "I'm really stumped. We'd better start with what we can do now, and think of a way to get you out. Oh, that's right… I've heard about a trial where the aspirant must retrieve the Ark Scepter in order to be ordained. Basically, they have to think and act like priests if they want to survive the perils within." Gallows hesitated, and glanced down at the Ark Scepter he had in his hand. Then, to his surprise, he heard the Ark Scepter speaking into his mind, and through his mouth._

_"Gather your strength and leap the barriers before you. Walls may tower above you. If you wish to penetrate them, you must first push the limits of your mind." Gallows paused, and was relived to find that his voice had gone back to normal. "I guess this is here so the candidate can show that he's got what it takes to be ordained."_

_"Easier said then done." Shane said, doubtfully. "Hey, you're not hoping I'll bail you out, are you? I just can't. No matter how bad it gets, nobody can do more then they're capable of." Gallows stepped back and hesitated._

_"No, no!" he said, "I'd never ask you for that. I'm thinking of something different… An efficient, yet comprehensive escape plan."_

_"Then, tell me," Shane asked. (Dangit! He called my bluff.) Gallows thought worriedly._

_"You see, uh…" Gallows thought desperately. "We're still fortunate because we've still got each other."_

_"Fortunate?" Shane asked, and shook his head. "In my case, that's not a good thing at all."_

_"Just hear me out. We're just lowly apprentices right now. We're only half way to getting ordained. And also…" Gallows held up two of his fingers. "There's two of us, right? The two of us are only half way to being real priests, right?" He brought his fingers together. "And even though the two of us are only half way, with both of us together, we're all the way there, right?" He spread his arms expansively. "Wait! Maybe we're even further! Through the incredible power of brotherhood, we can do anything!"_

_"There you go, trying to talk your way out of things again." Shane shook his head again, as Gallows dropped his arms in shame. "But still, putting our power together might be worth a shot. I don't expect much, though." He placed his hands on his side of the wall. Slowly, Gallows placed his hands on his hands on his side of the wall._

_"We ain't got a choice, Shane," Gallows pointed out. "Come on, help me out here. We have to overcome this together." The walls started to glow purple as Gallows focused his energy._

_"Amazing!" Shane said, surprised, "I never thought you'd think of something so deep."_

_"Listen Shane," Gallows said, "I'm going to be a Drifter. I want to be free. I want to be a Drifter, wings flapping against the winds of lineage and destiny. I'm sorry. I have to leave you to take care of Granny. So if you'll forgive me for that, I won't ask for your help anymore. Only then, will I…"_

_"Brother, hush a moment," Shane interrupted. "Just a little longer… Just a little more and I can help you. I must grow stronger so that you can wander freely without worrying whether I'll be okay. Because that's the only way I can help you…"_

_"Shane… Thank you!" Gallows gasped. The walls turned blinding white, and vanished. Gallows gasped as he and Shane were thrown to the ground. _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gallows blinked and shook his head as he returned to the present.

"It took a lot of brotherly love to get this thing…" Gallows muttered, glancing down at the Ark Scepter, "and now another Ark Scepter is on it's way on a train? It just doesn't make any sense… So, is this the real one? Or the one on the train…? Well, I guess I'm gonna have to get both to know for sure." He quickly got up and walked out, ignoring the annoyed exclamation of the waitress behind him as she brought his order out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Notes: Wild ARMs 3 and the associated charactersand storybelongs to Media Vision/Contrail. I have no intention of gaining any money from this document.


	5. Clive

Clive glanced back and forth between the two other Drifters. He recognized the girl from the station earlier; she was a passenger in 1st class, and Tony, one of the train workers. Neither were likely to interfere. (Still), he mused, (at least this is better then my last job…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Nine days before the fateful encounter… _

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clive followed Borgnine up to the entrance to the caves within which the monster rested. As Borgnine started to lead the way in, Clive raised an arm to stop him.

"This is an assignment I alone have accepted," Clive told him. "I shall take it from here."

"Listen, Clive…" Borgnine replied, "I know you have quite a reputation as a Drifter, but this is your first time in these caverns. I'm sure you'll need me as your guide. And you've heard of the buddy system, right? They say two heads are better then one. I can help you."

"Yes, I appreciate your concern," Clive said, and shock his head. "But my mission is to exterminate the keeper of these caverns and to protect the residents of the village. I believe that was the deal."

"Uhhh… Yes," agreed Borgnine hesitantly, "but… What does that have to do with me?"

"In other words," Clive explained, "you are one of the residents that I must protect. And as you mentioned, this is indeed my first time venturing into these caverns. As a result, I would not be able to ensure your safety if you come accompany me. Please, there is no need to worry. I shall complete my assignment, and return promptly to collect my bounty." He heard Borgnine muttering as he entered the cavern alone.

"He seems confident enough, but going in there alone…? Doesn't he realize this cavern is called… Den of Miasma…" Clive armed and checked his ARM, and strode forward confidently.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clive glanced around as he entered the next cavern. So far, he hadn't had much difficulty with the denizens of the caves, but as he glanced around, he realized that it was going to get a lot harder in here. Miasma was drifting around the cave and he could hear a rhythmic breathing noise in the distance.

"This miasma…" he murmured to himself, "I can sense the keeper… It's not too far now to the throne where the keeper awaits." As he strode forward, the ground behind him groaned.

"Hm?" he exclaimed in surprise, and turned. As he watched, a section of the ledge crumbled and fell into the abyss below. "So my retreat has been blocked off… I take it guests are not very welcome here. I must confront the keeper and inquire about the way out." He quickly turned and walked on. As he rounded the next corner, he found a large, spherical cocoon. As he watched, the monster he had been seeking walked out and roared.

"It looks much bigger and more agile then I expected…" Clive mused, noting the serpentine body and large bat wings. "And it assumes such a cautious stance… I mustn't let this one escape. I won't get another chance if I let it fly off. As long as I have accepted this assignment, I will carry it out with grace. I shall get rid of you at once!" He quickly opened fire, even as the monster lunged forward. Clive quickly climbed to his feet, and glanced back in time to see the monster flap its wings, and take to the air.

"With your evasive maneuvers…" Clive muttered. "It may be easy for you to evade my shots… But I will not just stand her and allow that to happen!" He quickly pulled his Arm up to his shoulder, and carefully took aim. Although the monster tried to dodge, it failed. Before Clive could reload, however, he was once again knocked from his feet by the monster's attack.

Clive fired one last time, and the monster sagged to the ground and died.

"I possess the ability to track my prey's trail. I can foresee it's slightest move…" Clive said, shaking his head. As he turned away, he heard a rustling from behind him. "Hm…?" He turned, and realized that the monster wasn't as dead as he thought. Before he could dodge, the monster blew a gas at him. In surprise, he inhaled, and as the first pangs of pain hit him, realized that he had been poisoned.

"How could I be so…careless…? I could have easily prepared if only I had predicted the source of this miasma to be the monster." Even as he sagged, the monster flew up into the air. "No…stop…" Everything went black… As he fainted, one last thought went through his mind. (I have failed. I always seem to fall short at a crucial moment… Always…? One of these days…I…)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clive groaned as he woke and tried to sit up. He still felt occasional pangs of pain, but the poison seemed to have settled for now.

"How long have I been out…?" he groaned and glanced around. "It doesn't seem to be too long, but…" he shakily climbed to his feet. "Toxic matter has entered my system. The effects don't seem to be too serious yet, but the more I move, the more it will eat away at my body. Calling out for help will not do… It may be quite a risk, but the wise choice would be to head back to the entrance, rather then wait here until help arrives…" He started to stumble out. Even as he entered the next corridor, he felt the room shake.

"Not again…!" he groaned as a massive boulder fell and blocked the exit. "I can understand if I were an intruder, but to impend someone who is trying to leave…? I must have been a rude guest. A boulder of this size probably would not budge from one or two bombs… Perhaps placing a number of bombs in succession may work…" He dropped several bombs at the base of the boulder, and lit the fuse of the fist. He stumbled back and took cover behind a rock. The bomb went off, and set the others off at the same time. When Clive glanced up, all that was left was a fine powder. He climbed back up, and stumbled on towards the exit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clive felt himself collapse onto his knees as he reached the exit. Borgnine looked up and ran over.

"Good heavens!" he exclaimed. Clive collapsed into a sitting position as Borgnine reached him. "Are you all right? What a fever! What happened to you in there?"

"I believe…" Clive gasped, "I have been afflicted…by poison… If only I had been…more…careful…"

"Wh-What about the monster?" Borgnine asked, glancing up nervously.

"It took to the sky…" Clive replied, "and…"

"Okay," Borgnine interrupted him, "understood! We'll take care of the rest, so…" Clive slowly closed his eyes as he began to faint again. "Hey, hang in there! You're going to be all right!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Clive woke up, shaking old dreams from his mind, and realized that he was lying on someone's bed. As he glanced up, Fram, one f the residents of Ballak Rise entered the room.

"Oh, you're awake," she said, "hold on a minute. I'll go and get something." She walked over to a desk in the room. Two other people, Huey and Borgnine, joined them as she handed Clive a cup of green liquid. He carefully sat up as he took it from her. "Here, this should warm you up."

"Why, thank you," Clive said, and sipped it. He chocked and held to cup away from him as he tried to deal with the terrible taste. "Wow," he gasped, "this is really something. What is it?"

"Knocked your socks off, huh?" Borgnine asked. "Well, here's a hint." He held out a plant commonly used as an antidote.

"Antidotes…?" Clive asked.

"That's right. It's more potent then your regular off-the-shelf antidote," Huey bragged. "We boiled in a great cauldron. Well, I'm just glad that it had the effect I was hoping for! Now I know I can sell it to customers." Clive raised an eyebrow. Although he wouldn't be so impolite as to say so, he didn't think anybody would buy anything that tasted like this. Borgnine put the plant away in his pocket.

"Of course," he added, "I almost broke my back hauling you out of that cave when the monster got you. But… All's well that ends well, right? Now we can get on with our lives."

"A monster…in a cave…?" Clive murmured. He glanced up, remembering with a start. "That's right! The monster! What became of it?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Borgnine asked, confused. "You chased it away, didn't you? While you were recovering, the men grouped together and marched to the cave to look for the beast, but it was gone."

"All they could find was it's lair," Huey described, "deep in the bowels of the cavern. No trace of the monster was found."

"And?" Clive asked worriedly. "What did they do with the lair?"

"Well…" replied Borgnine. "They torched it, of course. We don't want that thing coming back, do we?"

"They… They torched it?" groaned Clive sadly.

"Yep," nodded Borgnine. "Now the monster's toast, right?" Clive glanced into the cup worriedly for a second.

"All I did was hurt the monster and chase it from the cave," he explained. "But inevitably it will want to nurse its wounds in the safety of its lair. If that is gone, then certainly…" The room darkened as something large roared outside. "It will come and take revenge on those who destroyed its home." Clive concluded miserably. "Your village and all who live here are in danger." He climbed to his feet, grabbed his ARM from beside the bed and headed towards the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Borgnine asked. "You need more rest!"

"I accepted this assignment," Clive said, glancing over his shoulder. "That's why I must see it through to its completion. I'd never forgive myself if I gave up on my clients. Very unprofessional."

"Then, here…take this," Borgnine said as he tossed Clive an antidote. "The monster's poisonous, right? I think it will come in handy."

"I'm sure it will," Clive nodded, and ran for the door. Outside, he glanced up as the monster flew overhead. He turned and ran for the ladder to the roof. As he reached the top, the monster settled to the roof.

"I have you now!" Clive shouted as he blasted a shot in its direction. To his surprise, the badly wounded monster lurched back, gave a sound like a distressed hamster, and exploded. The villagers started to cheer and clap as Clive started to climb down to the floor.

"Hey, well done!" Borgnine congratulated Clive as he reached the bottom.

"Thanks…" Clive said, and sighed. "But I guess I'll need to find a new job now…"

"Well, as it so happens, there's a treasure on route to Baskar Colony that needs guarding…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Legal Notes: Wild ARMs 3 and the associated charactersand storybelongs to Media Vision/Contrail. I have no intention of gaining any money from this document.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's note: Well, here it is. During my second time through this game, I got the idea to get the story down on computer, and I have been spending the last few months working on this (blame the long length of time to the upcoming HSCs, slow paraphrasing from the game, and simple laziness on my part). For those who have not yet played any of the Wild ARMs games, ARM means Ancient Relic Machine. I'm copying the text of the voices in this story straight from the game text, so any spelling errors and grammatical errors should be kept to a minimum. That's my excuse and I'm sticking to it.


End file.
